Deux êtres, un coeur
by Midayle
Summary: Après la destruction de Racoon City, Jill est secouée par les récents événements. Devinez qui va la consoler ? Mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça l'amour, surtout quand Chris s'emmêle ! * MAINTENU *


Ma première fic Resident Evil ! Pourquoi JillxCarlos ? Parce que j'ai lui Resident Evil Némésis de S.D Perry. :D

Bonne lecture !

_L'orage grondait brutalement derrière la petit fenêtre de la chambre. La pluie battait fortement la vitre, se melant au sifflement aigüe du vent fort qui faisait plié les arbres et voler les papiers au dehors. Assise en tailleur au milieu du lit, Jill tenait contre elle un petit cadre bleu ornée d'étoiles jaunes, comme celle que l'on peut voir au dehors, sous le ciel si paisible d'habitude. Le regard vide d'expression, la S.T.A.R.S. ne quitter pourtant pas des yeux la photo au centre du cadre. Elle ravala un sanglot d'enfant, en prois à s'effrondrer en larme d'une seconde à l'autre. Sur la photo se tenaient plusieurs personnes, toutes habillés dans l'uniforme standard des S.T.A.R.S., fier d'être des justiciers aux yeux des autres, fier d'accomplir un travail honnête, fier de se dire qu'ensemble rien ne peut les arrêter ... Cette simple phrase raisonna dans la tête de la jeune femme. Ensemble ..._

" Enrico, Edward, Kevin, Kenneth, Richard, Joseph, Forest, Brad ... Pardonnez moi de ne pas être rester avec vous ... "

_Dehors, la tempête continuait son vacarne. Seul sous la pluie, une ombre traversa la rue à deux immeubles de l'appartement de Jill. Déjà trempé par la pluie, Carlos ne pensait pas que les torrent d'eau arriveraient avant qu'il n'est atteind son but. Les cheveux tento collés au visage par l'eau, tento ebouriffés par le vent, le Latino essaiya tant bien que mal de passer à l'abri du déluge en se glissant sous les stores des magasins. Se faufilant entre les passants surpris par la pluie, il s'arrêta un moment au pied de l'appartement de la S.T.A.R.S. ... Après l'accident du manoir Spencer, la destruction de la ville de Raccoon City, et autres aventures diverses et variées, les S.T.A.R.S. avaient décider d'emmenager dans le plus grand secret dans une petite ville au Nort des Etats-Unis. Ils avaient convenues d'être dans des immeubles différents, mais toujours proches les uns des autres en cas de problème. La troupe ainti-Umbrella avait aussi accepter l'arriver de nouveaux membres ... Jill lui avait donc proposer de rejoindre la cause qu'elle, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton et Rebecca Chambers défendaient. Il avait tout de suite accepté, après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, mais il voulait surtout faire payer à Umbrella toute les vies qui s'étaient vues enlevées. Après son cauchemar dans la ville de Raccoon, il ne pensait qu'à ça, faire tomber Umbrella ... Même ci celui lui coûtait la vie. Revenant à la réalité, Carlos s'avança en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Pour sa part, il habitait complêtement à l'opposer de l'endroit où s'était installé Jill ... Et il le regrettai. Dans le sens où il aurait aimé pouvoir voir Jill plus souvent. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et la dernière fois que Carlos avait pût lui dire bonjour, il avait remarqué son manque d'enthousiasme, sa fatigue ... Depuis, plus il y repensait, plus il était inquiet. Jill était quelqu'un de très intelligent, avec un sang-froid à toute épreuve, un sérieux et une maitrise de soi inébranlable ... Mais c'était aussi un être humain doté de sentiments, et pas indestructible non plus. Même si ils ne le montraient presque pas, les S.T.A.R.S. étaient tous à bout de nerf, traqués, poursuivis par Umbrella depuis l'accident du manoir, il savait qu'au fond ils étaient anéantie moralement. Le Latino ne voulait que les aidaient, moralement, et de par ses services militaires. En cas de problème, il n'hésiterai pas à donner ça vie pour un autre, plus jeune, ou plus âgée que lui. Du haut de ses 21 ans, Carlos était déjà expérimenté. Depuis son enfance il avait dû protéger ses proches. Peut être pas extrement grand, mais bien musclé, il savait faire face au danger comme un homme, et se vanter de ne pas être trouillard, même si la peur faisait aussi partie de son quotidient. Grimpant les escaliers de service en direction du second étage, il estima heureux qu'elle ne soit pas au 12ème étage. Soudain, il s'immobilisa encore, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La nuit tombait, l'orage était de plus en plus violent dehors, il n'avait pas vu Jill depuis un moment et débarquer chez elle par surprise. Quelle pouvait être sa réaction ? Il n'en savait rien mais imagina d'avançe toute les possibilités._

_Jill essuiya fébrilement les larmes chaudes et salés qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle ne devait pas pleurer sur la mort de ses amis, elle devait avançer la tête haute. Mais depuis cette terrible nuit de juillet, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de pleurer les membres des S.T.A.R.S. morts dans le cauchemar. Se raidissant, se sentant de nouveau craqué face aux visages réjouits, heureux, et si amicals de ses anciens compagnons d'arme, Jill secoua la tête pour se redonner courage. Mais rien ne s'arrangea, au contraire, elle avait de plus en plus envie de pleurer. Reposant le cadre photo à côté d'elle, la jeune femme rabattue ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sanglottant doucement. Ces derniers temps, Jill n'allait pas fort. D'abord, il y eu cette grande solitude, dûe au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les autres quand elle le souhaiter. Ensuite, il y avait Chris ... Après l'explosion du manoir dans les montagnes, Chris et elle s'étaient raprochés. La S.T.A.R.S. savait qu'elle était prête à l'aimer, à vivre une relation normale avec lui ... Mais dernièrement, Chris ne venait plus la voir, trop occupé à monter X ou Y plan avec Barry. Il n'y avait que Rebecca qui venait la voir, étant la plus proche de son appartement. Claire et Leon étaient trop occupé pour se soucier d'elle ... Quant à Carlos, il était trop loin pour venir souvent. Elle enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras quant la réalité lui rappella quelle aurai dû sortir avec Chris ce soir là. Mais il avait annulé, disant qu'il avait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur Umbrella et qu'avec Barry ils devaient en discuter. Elle se retrouvai donc seule, encore, toujours, ce soir d'orage ... Jettant un coup d'oeil à côté d'elle, son regard retomba sur le cadre. Prise d'un accès de rage, Jill attrapa le cadre en insultant ultérieurement les responçables de tant d'horreur, de son mal être même. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtai à jeter de toute ses forces le pauvre objet contre le mur, des coups s'élevèrent depuis la pièce principale. Quelqu'un ? Jill eu soudain un espoir. Chris avait-il décider de venir la voir finalement ? Mais cet espoir retomba quand se redessina dans son esprit les trait de Chris lorsqu'il lui avait annonçé l'annulation du rendez-vous. Non, c'étais peu probable que ce soit lui. Retombant dans une certaine mélancolie intérieur, la jeune femme se leva sans se presser de savoir qui se tenait derrière la porte._

_Inspirant une dernière fois, Carlos retraça mentalement son programme. Dans le pire des cas, Jill lui dirai qu'elle ne voulait pas de compagnie, et le renverrait d'où il vient. Mais au moins il aurai l'occasion d'analyser l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme. Il s'inquietait du moral des troupes, et Jill lui avait paru vraiment bas. Au mieux, elle l'inviterai à boire un café ou quelque chose comme ça, et là, il aurai l'occasion de lui parler, de la distraire, peut être même de la consoler. Carlos rectifia sa pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La consoler de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, et n'était même pas sûr que c'étais ce qu'il fallait à la S.T.A.R.S. Alors qu'il allait taper une nouvelle fois à la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit dans un lent grinçement, révélant le visage de Jill. Le latino se demanda à un instant s'il ne devait pas directement la prendre dans ses bras. Rien qu'en la voyant, il en était sûr et certain : elle avait pleurer. Le fait de voir l'expression déprimé de Jill le rendait malade, il voulait la voir sourire, comme avant. Encore une fois, Carlos chassa sa pensée. Il ne connaissait vraiment pas grand chose de Jill, comment pouvait t'il penser à " avant " ? Elle n'avait pas changer, mais il avait la certitude que dans le vrai " avant ", Jill avait été plus souriante, plus heureuse de vivre qu'aujourd'hui. Souriant maladroitement, essaiyant de ne pas attiré les soupçons de son inquietude à la S.T.A.R.S, Carlos entreprit de commençer la conversation._

" Hola Jill ! " _tenta le latino._

" C-Carlos ? " _bredouilla en réponse Jill._

" Moi même " _sourie Carlos._

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? " _répondit la S.T.A.R.S. avec un faible sourire._

" Et bien ... " _commença l'ancien mercenaire ..._

_Il avait réfléchie aux réponses qu'il pouvait donner, mais face à Jill, il n'arrivait pas à trouver celle qui convenait le mieux. Désarmé, Carlos prit la première réponse qui lui traversa l'esprit._

" Je passais dans le coin alors je me suis dis que je pouvais passer dire bonjour. " _termina Carlos, pas sûr de sa réponse._

" Tu passais dans le coin ? Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pouvais faire dans le coin, mais passons ... C'est ... C'est gentil de passer me voir. " _repris faiblement Jill._

" Todo el placer es para mí. " _aquiesa le jeune homme._

_Voyant que Jill levait légèrement un sourcil en retournant la phrase dans sa tête, il s'empressa de traduire sa phrase._

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi Jill. " _ajouta t'il._

_Jill ne répondit pas, ou presque pas. Son faible sourire ne suffisait pas à Carlos pour la qualifié en pleine forme. Un petit silence, lourd aux yeux du latino, s'installa. Il bloqua quelques secondes sur ce qu'il pouvait dire. Temps qu'il était à la porte, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas agir comme il le voulait. Il fallait que Jill intervienne, et au grand soulagement de Carlos, elle fini par ceder._

" Tu ... Tu veux rentrer ? Tu es trempé, tu dois avoir froid, viens boire quelque chose plutôt que de rester planté là ... Je ... Excuse moi de ne pas te l'avoir proposé plus tôt, je suis un peu fatiguée. " _soupira la S.T.A.R.S._

_Carlos murmura le nom de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. Elle reconnaissait sa faiblesse, ce n'était pas si mal._

_S'écartant de la porte d'entrée, Jill laissa passer le jeune homme. Elle était surprise de sa visite improvisé, très surprise. Mais d'une agréable surprise. Après tout, Carlos était devenu un ami, un bon ami sur qui elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter. Et puis elle se sentait si seule, que même la visite d'un inconnu perdu dans le coin ne lui aurai pas déplu. A cette pensée, Jill secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas exagérer, elle ne se sentait pas aussi seule, ce n'était pas comme si tout les autres n'exister plus. Comme les autres membres des S.T.A.R.S. ... Jill détourna subitement le regard, se mordant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ça. Perdue dans une bataille livré à elle même, la S.T.A.R.S. oublia un instant que Carlos était à côté d'elle. Celui ci la dévisageai avec inquiétude, hésitant à intervenir pour la réveiller de ses pensées._

" Hé, ça va ? " _demanda plus bas qu'il ne l'aurai voulu le Mercenaire._

_Jill ne répondit pas. Pourtant elle avait parfaitement entendu la question. Face à son attitude, Carlos tenta une autre approche. Elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle même, il fallait lui donner un petit coup de pouce. S'approchant, le latino inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'intéret, et pris la jeune femme par les épaules. Au contact des mains de Carlos sur elle, Jill sursauta en relevant brusquement les yeux, qui croisèrent dans un regard mélant surprise à peur ceux du jeune homme en face d'elle. Un peu à l'ouest, la S.T.A.R.S. ne manqua pas de remarquer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son invité. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, Jill se contenta de détourner une fois de plus le regard, tout en s'écartant de Carlos._

" Désolé. " _murmura Jill, embarassé._

_Cette fois, ce fut Carlos qui ne répondit pas. Quant Jill s'écarta d'un pas, le latino put l'observer de haut en bas. Même si la S.T.A.R.S. ne le faisait pas réellement paraitre, elle était extrêmement jolie aux yeux du mercenaire. Quant il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle lui avait parut vraiment sexy pour se balader dans une tenue pareille dans une ville zombie : jupe courte, débardeur, hautes bottes, avec juste un pull beige noué autour de la taille. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus jamais vue dans une telle tenue. Ce soir là, Jill avait opté pour quelque chose de chaude et ample : simple jean, bottes courtes et un gros pull over beige avec sûrement dessous un tee-shirt à manche longue. Mais même avec des habits pareils, elle était jolie ... Carlos grogna intérieurement. Il n'était pas là pour s'imaginer des choses, ou rester planté au milieu de l'apartement en lorgnant sur la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, il le savait, elle aimait Chris Redfield. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là, d'une part parce que Jill allait lui parler, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envis d'être jaloux._

_" Moi, jaloux ? Faut que tu te réveilles Carlos, elle aime Chris, point barre, faut te faire une raison ! Et puis jaloux de qui ? Chris ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à lui envier d'abord ... "_

" Café ou chocolat ? " _demanda la S.T.A.R.S. après quelques secondes d'hésitation._

" Hum ? ... Ah, chocolat si ça ne te dérange pas. " _répondit le mercenaire en prenant un air enfantin, une main derrière la tête._

_Jill hocha la tête en signe d'aprouvement, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Suivant la jeune femme dans le couloire, Carlos en profita pour examiner les lieux. Il y avait l'entrée d'où il venait, qui se prolonger dans un court couloire aux murs crèmes. Suivait ensuite la pièce principale, combinaison entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, séparer par une sorte de comptoire. Dans la partie salle à manger trônait juste un canapé marron et deux fauteuilles, une télévision, quelques petits meubles. Simple mais pratique pensa Carlos, arrêté entre le bout du couloir et la pièce principale. Derrière le canapé se trouver le comptoire avec quelques grandes chaises derrière, et la cuisine avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un repas ou laver les assiettes ... Au centre se trouvait une table et d'autres chaises pour pouvoir s'attabler devant un bon repas chaud. Jill se tenait devant des placard murales, sortant deux tasses et de quoi préparer du chocolat. Détournant les yeux du dos de la S.TA.R.S., Carlos remarqua un autre petit couloire puis deux portes, l'une devait être la chambre de Jill, l'autre les sanitaires._

" Tu peux t'installer, plutôt que de rester dans le couloir. "_ lança la jeune femme sans se retourner._

_Carlos s'avança vers le canapé et y pris place. L'appartement était plongé dans une douce lumière légèrement tamisé qui se marrier très bien au ton crème des murs et du plafond._

_" C'est agréable ... Et comparé à ton propre appartement, c'est beaucoup mieux rangé ! "_

" Si tu veux te sécher un peu, tu peux jeter un oeil à la salle de bain, au moins pour ne plus avoir les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. C'est à gauche au bout du couloir qui est à côté de toi. " _indiqua Jill entre deux cuillerées de chocolat._

" C'est pas de refus, gracias señorita. " _sourie Carlos en se levant, heureux de pouvoir faire autre chose que regarder le plafond._

_" Et au passage si je pouvais jeter un oeil à la chambre ... La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais si c'est juste deux petites secondes ... "_

_Carlos sourie d'avantage en prenant le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain._

_Jill avait faillit oublier les bonnes manières à force de se poser des questions. Encore une fois, elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Carlos chez elle, comment par un miraculeux hasard son voeu d'avoir de la compagnie avait été exaucé._

_" C'est comme ça ma fille, maintenant il faut que tu en profites. Allez, sourie un peu, sinon Carlos va penser que tu es coincée. "_

_Au moment où la porte de la salle de bain se referma sur le mercenaire, Jill soupira, les yeux regardant le chocolat au lait chauffé par le micro-onde. Le souvenir de sa nuit dans Raccoon City avec Carlos imergea du fin fond de son esprit ... Même en essaiyant d'oublier, elle ne pourrai jamais effacer de son esprit la nuit, ou plutôt les nuits, qu'elle avait passé dans cet enfer de zombies. Sa première pensée sur la nuit cauchemardesque de septembre fut que Carlos lui avait sauver la vie. Le Nemesis l'avait contaminé avec le virus, et Carlos avait risquer sa vie à aller chercher le seul anti-virus existant dans un hôpital de Raccoon. En retour, Jill lui avait aussi d'une certaine manière sauver la vie, puisqu'elle connaissait la ville ... Mais le sentiment qu'elle avait une dette envers lui restait ancré en elle. Soupirant de plus belle, la S.T.A.R.S. tendis l'oreille pour entendre le bruit du sèche cheveux. L'image de Carlos dans sa salle de bain se dessina dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle ferma les yeux en s'imaginant chaque fait et geste du jeune homme._

_" Qu'est ce que tu as à penser comme ça à lui ? C'est ton ami, voilà tout. C'est parce que tu te sens seule que tu veux absolument le voir à tes côtés ? Je deviens folle ... "_

_Le bip signalant que le chocolat était prêt l'arracha à ses pensées. Ouvrant la porte du micro-onde, Jill en sortie les deux tasses chaudes, brulante même, comparé à la fraicheur de ses mains. Les posant sur le comptoire, la S.T.A.R.S. s'accouda dessus, mains sur les joues, pour méditer._

_" Ok, j'ai vécu la pire chose qui pouvait arriver en étant actrice dans un mauvais remake de La Nuit des Morts-Vivants, ma tête est mise en haut de la liste des nuisance à Umbrella, je dois me cacher pour survivre, incapable d'être positive et faisant en plus fuir mes propres amis ... Génial, j'ai un super moral. "_

_Ses larmes alors refoulés jusque là lui parurent encore plus forte. Même si elle avait un peu pleurer face aux visages de ses amis morts, ça ne suffisait vraiment pas. Laissant retomber ses coudes sur le marbre, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en gémissant._

_" Allez, c'est rien, tu as perdue tes proches, tu n'as plus de famille vers qui te tourner, tu boudes presque tes amis en essaiyant d'échaper à la mort, mais à part ça tout va bien. "_

_Jill se sentit trop désespérer pour faire attention au silence qui retombait de nouveau._

Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ! Plushies, et surtout, cliquez sur le bouton review !


End file.
